Hell Freezes Over
by Captain Kat McKay
Summary: WIKTT challenge type ficcy. A reunion at the Burrow all the Weasleys come home, some bringing a few surprises. And then the Law passess. HGxSS, BWxOC, HPxGW, and a few more!
1. The Burrow

**Kat: hurray for chapter 2!**

**Nevile: Anyone seen Trevor?**

**Kat: .:Glares at Draco Plushie:. Draco spit him out right this second!**

**Chapter 2: The law**

Cornelius Fudge sat in his office his fingers lightly tapping his marble desktop. A stack of files lay in a tray labeled 'Out' while one solitary file lay in the 'In' tray. He sighed he didn't know how to deal with this he had been putting it off for a while, but the pressure had been put on him. "Damn those with power' he thought to himself, 'Those poor kids, they're too young to have to do this'. His fingers stopped suddenly as an idea worked its way to the front of his mind. 'But would that work?' he asked himself. There was a knock at the door, he moaned to himself.

"Come in," he said as he straightened out his robes. A blonde man in his forties walked in. "Ah Mr. Malfoy how good to see you again." He rose to shake the man's hand.

"It has come to my attention you still have not passed the marriage law." That was so like a Malfoy quick and right to the point, no beating around the bush. Fudge despite the seriousness of the situation smiled to him self.

"No not yet" Fudge was nervous if it was one thing he hated it was being pressured to make a decision that could help or hinder the wizarding world.

"It would be in your best interest to pass it and pass it quickly." Lucius drawled out, "Wouldn't want anything to happen that might make you lose your office now would we minister?" He smiled "Pass it or don't either way it will get passed." He turned his robes billowing and left Fudge's office. He pulled the folder towards him, staring at the manila folder he thought about everything that was slipping through his fingers. Picking up the pen he gently scribbled his signature on the dotted line.

Morning at the burrow was a little hectic Mrs. Weasley was up and cooking breakfast, while the boys were cleaning the outside and girls the inside. It was a little after 9 when an owl came swooping in thru a window followed by 2 more, the first a large brown owl stuck out it's leg expectantly.

"Hermoine post is here" she called out, Hermoine ran into the kitchen depositing a bit of money into the pouch on its leg and taking the paper. She set it on the table as she turned to leave Mrs. Weasley said "Now hold on a minute you got some more right here." She handed her the letter and walked outside to get Harry. Both Mrs. Weasley and Harry returned a few minutes later, Harry slightly dirty. Hermoine was sitting at the kitchen table head in hands,

"Hermoine what is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently as Harry ripped his open his eyes scanned the paper and he quickly pocketed it. Hermoine raised her head off the table a look of anger now evident "I'm gonna kill him!" she yelled slumping into a chair.

"Hermoine what is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It's from fudge, a letter as well as a notification." She handed him the letter,

_Ms. Hermoine Granger,_

_It is with deep regret that I must tell you that you are in imminent danger. I was forced to pass a law as of late; it will insure that all muggleborn and half blood witches and wizards must marry a pureblooded before they turn 18 however it does state that the witch or wizard may choose whom they marry. Lucius Malfoy is one of the people who pressured me to write this law and by the smirk on his face this morning he has plans. I have no doubt that what has happened has put many people in danger. Please you must forgive me but I saw no alternative the only thing I can tell you is 'Follow the yellow brick road' to find the 'Rainbow'._

_Sincerely,_

Cornelius Fudge

Harry read it quickly just as he opened his mouth to say something,

"There's more!" Hermoine had tears coming down her face.

_Ms. Hermoine Granger,_

_A new law has been passed it requires all muggleborn and half blood wizards to fill out this following form and return it to the ministry by October 20th. I have enclosed a copy of the law signed by the minister of magic Corneilus Fudge._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina Wrathwort_

Ministry of Magic

"Hermoine there has got to be a way to get around it there always is….."

She looked up at him through teary eyes "Harry what are we going to do? I don't think there is a loophole this time. "

**Please R&R Draco Plushie dances.**


	2. The Law

**Kat: hurray for chapter 2!**

**Nevile: Anyone seen Trevor?**

**Kat: .:Glares at Draco Plushie:. Draco spit him out right this second!**

**Chapter 2: The law**

Cornelius Fudge sat in his office his fingers lightly tapping his marble desktop. A stack of files lay in a tray labeled 'Out' while one solitary file lay in the 'In' tray. He sighed he didn't know how to deal with this he had been putting it off for a while, but the pressure had been put on him. "Damn those with power' he thought to himself, 'Those poor kids, they're too young to have to do this'. His fingers stopped suddenly as an idea worked its way to the front of his mind. 'But would that work?' he asked himself. There was a knock at the door, he moaned to himself.

"Come in," he said as he straightened out his robes. A blonde man in his forties walked in. "Ah Mr. Malfoy how good to see you again." He rose to shake the man's hand.

"It has come to my attention you still have not passed the marriage law." That was so like a Malfoy quick and right to the point, no beating around the bush. Fudge despite the seriousness of the situation smiled to him self.

"No not yet" Fudge was nervous if it was one thing he hated it was being pressured to make a decision that could help or hinder the wizarding world.

"It would be in your best interest to pass it and pass it quickly." Lucius drawled out, "Wouldn't want anything to happen that might make you lose your office now would we minister?" He smiled "Pass it or don't either way it will get passed." He turned his robes billowing and left Fudge's office. He pulled the folder towards him, staring at the manila folder he thought about everything that was slipping through his fingers. Picking up the pen he gently scribbled his signature on the dotted line.

Morning at the burrow was a little hectic Mrs. Weasley was up and cooking breakfast, while the boys were cleaning the outside and girls the inside. It was a little after 9 when an owl came swooping in thru a window followed by 2 more, the first a large brown owl stuck out it's leg expectantly.

"Hermoine post is here" she called out, Hermoine ran into the kitchen depositing a bit of money into the pouch on its leg and taking the paper. She set it on the table as she turned to leave Mrs. Weasley said "Now hold on a minute you got some more right here." She handed her the letter and walked outside to get Harry. Both Mrs. Weasley and Harry returned a few minutes later, Harry slightly dirty. Hermoine was sitting at the kitchen table head in hands,

"Hermoine what is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently as Harry ripped his open his eyes scanned the paper and he quickly pocketed it. Hermoine raised her head off the table a look of anger now evident "I'm gonna kill him!" she yelled slumping into a chair.

"Hermoine what is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It's from fudge, a letter as well as a notification." She handed him the letter,

_Ms. Hermoine Granger,_

_It is with deep regret that I must tell you that you are in imminent danger. I was forced to pass a law as of late; it will insure that all muggleborn and half blood witches and wizards must marry a pureblooded before they turn 18 however it does state that the witch or wizard may choose whom they marry. Lucius Malfoy is one of the people who pressured me to write this law and by the smirk on his face this morning he has plans. I have no doubt that what has happened has put many people in danger. Please you must forgive me but I saw no alternative the only thing I can tell you is 'Follow the yellow brick road' to find the 'Rainbow'._

_Sincerely,_

Cornelius Fudge

Harry read it quickly just as he opened his mouth to say something,

"There's more!" Hermoine had tears coming down her face.

_Ms. Hermoine Granger,_

_A new law has been passed it requires all muggleborn and half blood wizards to fill out this following form and return it to the ministry by October 20th. I have enclosed a copy of the law signed by the minister of magic Corneilus Fudge._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina Wrathwort_

Ministry of Magic

"Hermoine there has got to be a way to get around it there always is….."

She looked up at him through teary eyes "Harry what are we going to do? I don't think there is a loophole this time. "

**Please R&R Draco Plushie dances.**


End file.
